Golden Thunder, Crimson Lightning
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: Sideswipe never understood why his brother was so turned on by storms. Sticky slash. Oneshot. Warnings inside. Sunstreaker/Sideswipe Please read and review.


_Summary: A storm rolls through and Sideswipe is in for a hell of a night with Sunstreaker._

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: PWP, lemon, twincest, sticky slash (not that plug 'n' play shit), language_

_Pairings: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe_

_Notes: Sideswipe is the older twin, but Sunstreaker is the dominant. Deal with it. _ಠ_ಠ _Btw, I really liked this one. But it creeped my boyfriend out because he's a twin :D Please tell me if you children would like a more in-depth series on my twisted little Sunny/Sides pairing. Or at least a sequel. :P READ AND REVIEW MOTHAFUCKAS!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. But Sunstreaker's kinky thing with storms was completely MY idea._

* * *

><p>Rain. Those sensual little droplets cascaded across the Lambourghini currently wasting time outside in the downpour. Each miniscule bead of liquid dribbled over the lithe frame; every one traced a sexy pattern of its own. A smirk pulled at the lips of the racer. His tongue slid over his top lip, slowly lapping up the water without care to what it might do to his internals. Lightning illuminated the dark Autobot. A bold crash of thunder rattled the golden warrior's engine, making it purr. The thrill of the storm was enough to get him off. He could feel the twinges of pleasure burning in his lower belly. Another boom of thunder, this one much louder than the last, slammed over Sunstreaker's sensor net. Static cut across his vision as it threw his systems off balance. The yellow mech moaned softly, the vibrations from the thunder lighting untouched sensors on fire. He tilted his head back; rain dripped down between his neck cables and across hidden circuits, cooling his rapidly heating body.<p>

Sideswipe watched his twin from the mouth of the _Ark, _safe from the wrath of the thunderstorm. His Spark stirred with affection, and his body ached with building desire. Sideswipe never understood why his brother was so turned on by storms, why they aroused him like they did. What he did understand, however, was that it did something to the conceited Lambo. During the storms, Sunstreaker lost it. Nothing could satisfy his hunger. And Sideswipe knew by the way Sunny was acting that night, he would be especially insatiable.

Suddenly, every light in the _Ark _went out. Sideswipe looked back into the dark ship, feeling the temperature drop considerably. The red and black Lambourghini turned back to look out onto the desert. He could barely make out the outline of his other half. Sideswipe started to panic when that outline evaporated. He reached out between both bonds with his brother: their twin bond and their Spark-bond. He could tell Sunstreaker wasn't far, but he still would not answer and that worried Sideswipe even more.

"Sunny?" he called softly, stepping out into the storm snapping at his crimson frame. Lightning struck the ground near him, sending volts tearing up his back, frying some of his circuitry. He yelped and shied away. The young warrior moved faster. "Sunny!" he cried, louder this time. Fear started to creep into his voice as he wailed, "Sunstreaker!"

An abrupt bolt of lightning gave a white light to the scene and Sideswipe saw Sunstreaker hardly a foot away. Sideswipe gasped; Sunstreaker grinned. The gold Autobot jerked his twin against him, and he pressed his lips to his. He quickly overpowered Sideswipe, in part because the mech simply gave in. The Lambo moved his lips against the subordinate twin's, pushing his tongue into the crimson mech's mouth. Sideswipe whined and pulled Sunstreaker closer. The latter mech drew his fingertips lightly across Sideswipe's back, making the other warrior shudder and squirm.

"Primus, Sides, you don't know what you do to me," growled the egotistical mech. He lowered his head and kissed Sideswipe's neck. Said twin moaned and arched closer, pushing his hips into Sunny's. The mech sobbed lowly at the painful desire that scraped his sensors. "I hear you."

"Sunstreaker...please..." he whispered.

The mech smirked and reached down to rub at Sideswipe's hot interface panel. He snapped it away without hesitation, letting his erect cable spring upward. His pulsing member was already coated in lubricants and the rain pattering across it made him cry out. Sunstreaker watched Sideswipe's face twist in arousal, and it was the last little push he needed. Sunstreaker let his own panel slide back; his cable extended, painfully hard. The mech's blue optics were near black with lust. He reached up and pushed Sideswipe to his knees roughly. His movements were not out of love. No, they were out of the need for raw, carnal release.

Sideswipe drew his tongue up the length of his brother's impressive cord, nipping along it every so often. He heard Sunstreaker groan. The young mech smirked and took the throbbing cable in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Sunstreaker's cable, taking more and more. He relaxed his throat and completed swallowed Sunny.

"Primus-damn, Sideswipe!" snapped Sunny, bucking forward. His hips conneced with Sideswipe's face; the mech winced in pain. However, he ignored it, and he started to bob slowly. Sideswipe moved faster, suckling the cable in the process. Sunstreaker rocked his hips needily and moaned loudly, his cries mixing with the thunder. Sideswipe smiled around Sunny's thick cord, purring. "F-frag it, Sides...oh Primus..." The red mech shuddered, loving the sound of Sunstreaker losing control. He reached up to still Sunstreaker's hips; the mech moved his head faster and suckled harder, taking his enitre length in his mouth. Finally, Sunstreaker gave in, shouting his overload to the thundering sky. Sideswipe greedily lapped up the lubricants Sunny's cable spilled. He released his rehardening cord with a wet 'pop' and stood up.

"Suns-"

The gold Lambourghini slammed his brother against a rain-slicked rock formation. He turned the mech over on his belly and reached around to grab his cable roughly while lining himself up with Sides's port. The mech growled and mounted his brother, burying his cable in Sideswipe's aft shamelessly. Sideswipe yelped, his frame scraping over the jagged rock. The crimson mech winced as the sharpened edges bit into his armor and exposed circuits; pain nipped at his sensor net dully. Sunstreaker leaned over his brother, rocking deep into Sideswipe. He pulled his hips back and rammed himself back into Sideswipe's aft as far as he could, causing him to cry out. Sideswipe spread his legs eagerly. The younger twin threw his head back, snarling viciously as the thunder that had started this rocked his golden body yet again.

"Sunstreaker," moaned Sideswipe, his fingertips cracking and splitting the rock beneath him as he latched onto it. "Fuck, S-Sunny!"

"Oh, Sides, you feel so fucking good..." panted Sunstreaker, loving the thrill the human swear gave him. He wished Sideswipe would use it more, but he knew how much his twin loathed swearing.

Sunstreaker reached up and grabbed Sideswipe's shoulders, stilling his own hips much to both their disappointment. The mech lifted his lover up and twisted him around, slipping his cable back into Sideswipe's slick, tight entrance. "Open those optics," whispered Sunstreaker huskily, lovingly. Intimacy was suddenly something he craved; Sideswipe didn't understand this drastic change in attitude.

But there it was. The storm. It had slowed, calmed. The rain dribbled across their interlocked figures with a gentler, more affectionate purpose. This shift of focus from lust to love on Sunstreaker's part was a reflection of the lull in the storm.

"I love you," whispered Sideswipe, kissing Sunstreaker passionately.

"I love you, too," he murmured back. Their voices had dropped at least two octaves from the hunger gnawing at their bodies. But now their sparks filled with the simple adoration for one another.

Sideswipe opened his optics and Sunstreaker saw their natural color bleed through. He grinned when those gold orbs lit up his white face.

"Sunny...your optics...they..."

"I know."

Sunstreaker blinked, his optics like rubies in their sockets. His optics almost never reverted back to their original crimson. But tonight, he refused to fight it.

Sideswipe locked their lips again. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around his older twin, thrusting up into that vice that made him see stars. Rain slicked their identical frames, sparking pleasure in areas they never knew could feel such blissful heat. Sideswipe tilted his head back, moaning and squeaking; his cries grew louder when Sunstreaker leaned down to kiss and nibble his neck. The red Autobot rolled his hips into his brother's. "Primus...ohhhh, Sunstreaker..."

"Uhn, Sideswipe...oh, dear Primus..." He hissed tenderly, thrusting harder. One hand slithered around and gripped Sideswipe's cable, pumping in time with the movements of his hips. Sideswipe wailed, his voice cracking as he quivered. Overload was so close. Sunstreaker could tell; he could feel Sideswipe tighten around his cord. The red mech's lubricants trickled down his cable and began to spill from his port. Sunstreaker locked his gaze with Sideswipe's, watching the static cut in and out of those golden optics as he neared the edge. "C'mon, gorgeous, don't be afraid..."

It felt like a sun burst within his spark, his body, his mind. Sideswipe threw his head back and sang Sunstreaker's name to the storm raging above him; his gold optics offlined as his cable spurted his sweet, sticky transfluid. His port clenched painfully tight around Sunny's cord and lubricants rushed from his entrance. Overload siezed Sideswipe and knocked him unconcious. Sunstreaker drove his cable into Sideswipe again and again.

"Sides, I love you! Oh, Primus! I fucking love-ahhh!" Sunstreaker's cries ended in feeble screams as he emptied himself into Sideswipe's port. He cycled air furiously, trying to keep his systems cool to prevent being offlined like his brother.

Legs weak, Sunstreaker adjust Sideswipe, carrying him "bridal style" as the humans would call it. He stumbled back into the still-powerless _Ark. _The golden twin made it to their room and laid Sideswipe down on his berth. Sunstreaker smiled softly; he started to walk away when Sideswipe moaned and reached out to brush his fingertips over Sunny's leg. Those dark red optics looked surprised briefly, but he grinned and slowly glided across the floor back over to the side of the bed. He climbed onto the berth, the bedframe creaking from his weight. Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe against his chest, kissing those tender lips, running his tongue over the smooth bottom lip.

"SunnyIloveya...Don'teverletmego..." Sideswipe's sleepy words slurred together, but the desperation to be loved forever by his twin bled through clearly.

"Always, Sides. I would never leave you." Tears actually glazed Sunstreaker's ruby red optics at the thought of losing his other half. _Never _did he show this kind of weakest, even in the presence of his mate and no one else. _It's the fucking storm, _thought Sunstreaker crossly. Those thoughts flitted out of reach when Sideswipe snuggled closer and sighed in contentment. His whole body warmed, love spilling across his sensor net. Seconds ticked away into minutes. Finally, the Lambourghini twins drifted into a heavy, albeit lazy sleep.

Rain. Those sensual little droplets cascaded across the _Ark,_ creating a peaceful lullaby for the twin Lambourghinis that held each other so close and loved each other so deeply.

* * *

><p><em>D'awwwwwww wasn't that sweet? READ AND REVIEW NAO! k thnx :D<em>


End file.
